


XXX * Zirry-Anne

by CallMeJubilee



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Leigham, Leigharry, Oral Sex, Zeigh, Zirry-Anne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeJubilee/pseuds/CallMeJubilee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>• I was supposed to post this yesterday for Liam's birthday but that didn't happen, obviously...and if you love me, don't comment. Don't say anything. Only say if you like it/give kudos or if you don't at the end. Nothing in between. It'll embarass me and I won't post the others. I'm working on it, this is like...practice, so don't expect this to be any good. •</p>
    </blockquote>





	XXX * Zirry-Anne

**Author's Note:**

> • I was supposed to post this yesterday for Liam's birthday but that didn't happen, obviously...and if you love me, don't comment. Don't say anything. Only say if you like it/give kudos or if you don't at the end. Nothing in between. It'll embarass me and I won't post the others. I'm working on it, this is like...practice, so don't expect this to be any good. •

Leigh-Anne loved the beach. 

The sun, the sand, the crystal clear water and of course, the beautiful scene of all of the shirtless men who were either tanning, playing beach volleyball or surfing. There was this one new piece of eye candy that had snagged her attention recently, she wondered if he lived around here or if he was on vacation. Whenever she saw him he was perched on his surfboard waiting for a wave he could ride or riding one and trying to show off. She didn't recognize his face as one of the locals like herself and she had never seen him around either. He had a great body, muscular but not overly so, lightly tattooed forearms and short quiffed hair on his head that connected to his facial hair that always looked perfect. She enjoyed staring at him from behind her sunglasses.

Leigh-Anne dropped her large beach tote near the towel she had rolled out and bent over to retrieve her tanning lotion, instantly annoyed by the catcall she heard when she did, already knowing who it was. 

Apparently he wanted to irritate her early today.

She scowled, standing back up when she found the bright orange bottle. 

"Go away, Zayn," she told him over her shoulder with a glare.

Zayn was a regular down at the beach, he was fine, too. They had known each other for awhile now and they were friendly enough. The last time she had seen him, Zayn had a blonde buzz cut, she never thought he would cut all of his hair, he seemed too in love with it, she was almost in love with it. She also noticed that he finally changed out the stud he had in his nose for a hoop, she preferred the hoop on him, though, it helped with his new look. Now his hair was grey of all colors and slowly growing back into the quiff style she remembered him having when they first met. He was still attractive either way, she doubted Zayn could ever be unattractive with a face like his and a tan, lean muscled and tatted up body. Leigh-Anne had found herself having sex with him on several occasions when she had nothing better to do and she regretted it. Not because it was bad, oh no, definitely not, but because now he wouldn't stop pestering her.

"Can't. I'm enjoying the view," he replied cheekily and shrugging innocently.

"Why don't you go play in the water, hmm?" Leigh-Anne suggested as she took a seat and opened the cap, pouring some in the palm of her hand. She rubbed her hands together and started applying it to her left leg.

Zayn frowned. "That's not funny, Leigh. You know I can't swim," he replied in a mutter.

"Then go away," she snapped, massaging her leg, she had cramps in them from work and was already aggravated.

If she wanted to have sex with Zayn she would let him know. They had exchanged numbers, she could call him and tell him what she wanted and where and he wouldn't deny her.

"Why are you so cranky today?" Zayn asked, going to sit beside her, ruining her neat towel when he did. He took the bottle and started applying the tanning lotion to her other leg.

She scoffed when he began rubbing her leg but she didn't stop him. Leigh-Anne leaned onto her back, pulled her sunglasses over her eyes and relaxed letting Zayn do the most tedious part of coming to the beach for her. She had him whipped and she liked having him that way. Zayn would run and get her whatever she asked him to, whenever she asked him to. She could tell him that she wanted a lemonade and he would rush off to fill her request just to find out that she didn't like lemonade when he got back and he would still smile because she was giving him the time of day.

"I'm just tired," she lied. Really it was because the last two times she had made it to the beach, the guy she had been eyeing wasn't there. He provided splendid entertainment when he fell off his board and she had been needing a good laugh. Leigh-Anne told herself that he must've only been there for a vacation and that his vacation was over then she would curse because she had wanted to hold a conversation with him before getting him to her bed.

She thought about telling Zayn to go surf because she was into guys that surfed now, but she didn't want to be cruel. The poor sap would probably drown trying and she didn't want that on her conscious.

Zayn smirked and rubbed the lotion higher up on her thighs, his hands applying pressure on the inside of them closer to her covered sex.

"I know how to wake you up," he hinted, his tattooed hands squeezing her hips.

Leigh-Anne rolled her eyes behind her dark shades. 

"Honestly, I think that would put me to sleep faster," she replied.

"Ouch! You really aren't pulling any punches today, huh?" Zayn chuckled and grabbed her arm to lotion it, too.

"I never do. You know that."

"True. That kitty knocks me out everytime." Zayn sighed dreamily, Leigh-Anne had something magical down there that he couldn't get enough of.

She smirked at the compliment. Damn right it did.

"But it's always worth it," he continued. "I was thinking later, maybe?"

"I'll think about it," she promised. She just might take Zayn up on it if this guy didn't show up today. She hadn't had sex with Zayn in a few weeks and if she still wanted to keep him waiting on her at all times, she didn't mind blessing him for half a hour...if he could last that long.

"Perfect." 

Zayn rubbed her other arm, her chest, shoulders and lotioned Leigh-Anne's back, taking his sweet time with her butt, while trying to make small talk. He never knew what to talk about with her. She was intimidating and he knew she had no problem with punching him square in the jaw if he got out of line with her. He never did, though. Leigh-Anne had made an example of some pervert that said something to her that she didn't like and she had suplexed him without hesitation. After that, everyone on the beach knew that she wasn't to be trifled with, because even when she wasn't working, she had no qualms about putting anyone in their place. Only the bravest of the brave dared to approach to her, usually it was the volleyball guys who thought they could impress her by flexing, usually they failed when she flexed back. Most of the guys now just hoped they were the lucky one she wanted to go home with that day. 

Damn, she was scary...and damn did he like it.

"Call me, okay?" Zayn told her when he had finished, tossing eh bottle back into her bag.

"Okay," she murmered, half asleep, rolling around to lay on her back again. Zayn had done a fantastic job of working out all of the tension in her muscles and now she was ready for a nap.

"I'm serious." Zayn gently shook her shoulder to wake her up some.

Leigh-Anne slapped his hand. "I said 'okay'!" 

"Okay," he repeated weakly, giving her a nod and walking away towards some of the friends he had been waiting for, checking over his shoulder at her every few steps. She probably wouldn't call but he hoped she would. 

Leigh-Anne sighed and reached over to dig in her bag, her hand searching for her iPad and headphones. The grunts and yells coming from the volleyball area were starting to get to her and she wanted to drown them out before she lost her temper. Really, if this guy would just show up it would make her day but he was nowhere to be found. It was kinda depressing her knowing that she would never find out if he knew what to do with that rod in his swim trunks.

She listened to her playlist of 90's R&B and almost let them lull her to sleep. She missed this sorta music. Not that the current music wasn't good, but she missed album covers with a guy giving a lonely gaze off into the distance and songs that showed a guys emotional side. Finding guys like that these days were almost unheard of. So, as she teetered on a cusp of consciousness, the sound of Jodeci's smooth voices fading into nothing, she felt a body topple onto hers and a hand roughly grabbing her boob and was alert once again and out of reflex, Leigh-Anne had them pinned under her in a submission move in a second.

Now she was pissed. Now she wanted to go home. Now she wanted to grab Zayn and take him with her because she was fucking annoyed. 

She removed her earbuds and could hear the person, a guy apparently, telling her to let go and giving his apologies and she snorted; and like the professional she was, Leigh-Anne hadn't even opened her eyes or moved her shades during the take down.

"Didn't you see me laying here?" she snapped at the guy, eyes still unopened.

"N-no!" he replied quickly. "I mean, I did, but-"

Her hold tightened. "And you fell on me anyways?"

"It was an accident!"

An accident? He was using the accident excuse? If he wanted to cop a feel he had to do better than that. 

Leigh-Anne opened her eyes and narrowed them at the guy beneath her. Strong back, she noticed. Thick arms, she noticed, too. She wondered why he hadn't tried to break out of her hold yet. He might not know how to but he could try and amuse her.

He stuttered his excuses and apologies, his hands grabbing sand at the edge of her towel and then he turned his head to try and look at her because she hadn't responded to anything he'd said.

It was his luck that it was her he fell on. Any other woman on the beach would've said "ow," accepted his apologies or slapped him for the accidental grope and he would've been okay with that. But no, as if today wasn't crappy enough already, he fell on her. The woman everyone on the beach except a certain few made sure to steer clear of.

Great.

He saw her a lot whenever he came to the beach. He looked for her a lot just so things like this wouldn't happen. He also looked for her a lot just because he found her very nice to look at. 

Her skin glowed in ways he didn't think were possible; he wanted to touch her and ask how she did it. Her lips, though he'd always seen them pulled into a frown or into a look of disgust, looked extremely kissable at all times; he wanted to see if how many times he had to kiss her before she actually smiled. Her legs, toned as hell and now with them entangled with his own, he could add that they were smooth as shit, too; he wanted to have her legs wrapped around him in a different way, not like this. Flat stomach, nice boobs, a great ass whenever she laid on her back, and the most beautiful face if she stopped being so determined to have frown lines. He had done his fair share of staring at her from his surfboard while he was in the water waiting for a wave or riding one.

Leigh-Anne found his gaze when he turned his head and she smirked. 

Well, look who I've found, she thought to herself. Maybe today wasn't a complete waste.

Leigh-Anne said nothing as she let him go and he didn't move to leave when she did. 

"What's your name?" she asked him, admiring his body once again. 

"Liam," he said, extending his hand forward for a shake when he sat up properly.

Sometimes he wished he wasn't raised with manners.

Because she grabbed his hand and squeezed on it harder than what was necessary.

"Leigh-Anne." She grinned devilishly at him and it made him shudder slightly in a fearful delight. She wondered what she should do with Liam. He wondered what she would do to him and only prayed that it was good.

After a minute of silence and her just leering at him, Liam decided that maybe she didn't want anything more than the 50 apologies he gave her and hoisted himself to his feet.

"Did I tell you to stand up?" she barked at him. He had ruined her view by changing his angle, she wanted him to sit back down. 

"No?" Liam moved over towards his forsaken surfboard that he had tripped over it and landed on her. 

She bit her tongue so she wouldn't snap at him again for moving, she had to work on that. She also bit it because she could she his V-cut better up close with his shorts hanging so low and tempting her.

"I think you owe me something," she told him when he stood back up.

"What?" Owe her? "I've already apologized!" he pointed out.

Her devilish grin was back and the mischievous gleam in her eyes made Liam's shorts seem a little bit smaller. Not much, but just a little bit and it made him tingle. 

"Yeah, but you could've seriously hurt me!" she exaggerated, holding her hand to her chest. "You're almost twice my size!" she whined and tried her best to suppress her laugh at how she sounded to herself. She doubted this guy could hurt her and the only thing that hurt her right now was the boob he grabbed. It wanted to be grabbed again but harder this time and it hurt because it wasn't getting the attention it wanted.

Liam decided that she was fucking with him, first the yelling at him then the whining about getting hurt? She was joking. It couldn't hurt more than that submission move, right? 

"I know, I've been thinking about losing some weight," he replied sarcastically and flexing his arms. "I should start working out more."

Leigh-Anne hummed in appreciation of his display.

"I think as a proper apology...you should let me ride," she told him seductively and smirked when his eyes widened and his eyebrows met his hairline in shock.

"Ride?" he croaked. Fuck yeah he'll let her ride. Forget all of this surfing shit, he'd let her ride until she couldn't ride anymore.

"Yeah." Leigh-Anne bit her lip and smiled, her eyes half lidded as she gazed up and him and leaned back on her elbows. "Lemme ride."

Liam really couldn't breath for a moment. How did falling on her turn into her wanting to thank him for it? His shorts couldn't handle this and he moved his board in front of them to hide the proof.

"When? Now? You wanna ride now?" He quickly looked around the beach at everyone who was there. He hoped she meant now but not on the beach now..though that would be kinky as hell. The last time he had planned to come here to catch a wave he decided against it and cleaned up his place instead. They could go to his place if she meant now, he didn't live very far, his apartment was just up the street.

She nodded and teasingly spead her legs. Liam's eyes found where her legs parted immediately before looking at at her own that were sparklingly.

"Yours is so big, I'm not sure if I'll be able to handle it," she whispered huskily, her line of sight purposely dropping to where his crotch would be if he wasn't hiding it from her. "C'mere, Liam," she told him, taking her finger and beckoning him back down to her level on her towel and patting the space between her legs.

Nodding dutifully, Liam laid his board down and sat where she told him. 

"Are you gonna let me ride?" she asked him and he nodded again but more eagerly. Leigh-Anne leaned forward and gently cupped his rugged face, she definitely couldn't wait to ride that. "Will you help me?" Her thumb played with his pink bottom lip and Liam really wanted to kiss her for it. Here she was wanting to ride him. Him! 

"Of course I'll help you," he whispered. 

"Good, because I wanna ride for a very. Long. Time, Liam." 

Liam swallowed hard. What more could a guy want with a woman like her saying she wanted to ride him for a long time? A woman like her? 

"Oh, wait." Leigh-Anne furrowed her eyebrows and brought the hand from Liam's face up to her own and put her pointer finger to her her lips. "Shit, I can't." She pouted.

"You can't?" Liam asked. She couldn't just...just not! "What are you, like, like, busy or something today?" She had said right now and his dick was getting hard right now.

"Yeah, I forgot I had to do this thing for work."

"And you can't put it off til later?" He didn't want to talk down on his own endurance but he didn't need that long if she had other things to do. He was sure it wouldn't take them all day.

"No." She sighed sadly but was positively grinning on the inside. She had Liam right where she wanted him and without much effort at all. "Actually," she gently pushed Liam away from her and off her towel, "I think I should go."

Leigh-Anne began to pack her things, making sure Liam got an eyeful of her ass when she did.

"Now? You have to go now?" His mind was scrambling for something to say that could make her stay but his cock had started hurting too much for him to think passed anything that wasn't going to give him a release.

"Yeah, it's better if I just go now." She sighed dramatically when she pulled her tote bag over her shoulder and rose to her feet, Liam rising with her.

"But h-how?" Liam was cursing his brain for not being able to think at the moment. "I mean, when will I..we?"

"I'm sorry, Liam," she apologized. "Maybe next time?"

She turned away from him and started heading to her vehicle. She didn't make it very far before Liam had grabbed her hand and was pulling her back.

"What about tonight? Are you busy tonight?" Today had to happen. He didn't have a guarantee that he would ever see her again. What if she got busy after today? What if he got busy after today? What if she never got to ride??

"Tonight?"

"Yeah? Like, after you're finished doing what you have to do you could, uh, call me? Yeah, like, call me and I'll come over. Or if you want, you could come over to mine and yeah." Liam had no idea what he was even saying. He was sure his brain had ditched him and he was on autopilot. 

Leigh-Anne sent her best smile his way. "How about we meet back here?"

"Here?" She was really into this public sex thing, he told himself. 

"Yeah, why not?"

Because there might be people and possibly children around that could see and if they got caught by authorities they could get banned from the beach and have to register as sex offenders for public indecency. 

"What time?" he asked, because fuck all of that, it was worth it.

"Late? I'll call you," she promised when they exchanged numbers.

"Okay...don't forget!" Liam yelled out to her when she had made it a good distance away from him. She simply looked over her shoulder and waved at him.

"That was cold, Leigh," she heard when someone caught up to her side. "Why'd you do that to him?"

She scowled and rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Zayn."

He laughed when she pushed him.

"You can't go around giving guys blueballs like that. He's probably gonna shoot off in the water and get some fish pregnant," he told her. "You know that's know we get mermaids, right?" he went on and continued to chuckle.

She shrugged. "Is there something you want, Zayn?"

He stopped laughing and started coughing into his hand, he really needed to stop smoking so much.   
"I saw you leaving and was gonna ask if you thought about it yet but it looks like you've found someone else," he replied and Leigh-Anne could've sworn she heard a twinge of jealousy in his tone.

Leigh-Anne cooed at Zayn's annoyed expression. He was definitely jealous. 

"Don't worry, I've got you next week, okay?" she told him.

"Next week?" He wasn't going to last a week without either thickening the calluses on his hand or calling his crazy ex. 

"Isn't that what I said?"

"But Leigh, I.." Zayn shook it his head in defeat. She wouldn't understand. "Nevermind. I'll see you next week, just call me."

_x

Leigh-Anne cut off her car and stared at the water that looked like black ink washing upon the shore. She wasn't sure if she liked the beach better during the day or at night, each were beautiful and had their own uniqueness. 

She had called Liam 15 minutes ago and was waiting for him to arrive, he told her he'd been there soon. Leigh-Anne grabbed her towel when she exited her car and headed towards one of her favorite spots at night, it was kind of like a secret cave that she liked to hide in and watch the water. She waited there and got a text from Liam saying that he didn't see her, she gave him instructions to find her and she smirked when she stepped out of her spot and saw him approaching.

Liam would say that him being nervous was an understatement. Somehow she had gotten him to agree to sex on the beach and he just hoped it would go well and he wouldn't have to dig sand out of certain places.

"Hey," he greeted awkwardly, spotting her frown. 

"You forgot your board." She furrowed her brows and scanned down his body to take in his change in attire, a simple shirt and a different pair of shorts.

"My board?"

She nodded. "Your surfboard. I thought you were gonna let me ride it?"

Liam blinked and started gaping at her. His board? His fucking surfboard? She was joking.

"I thought when you said 'ride' you meant-"

"Eww, Liam!" She slapped his arm. "That's disgusting! Why would I be talking about that? You're a pervert, why would I want to have sex out here in the open?" She gestured to the open beach and he slapped his face.

"Because you kept, you kept suggesting it. That you wanted to so I, I," he started using his hands to help explain himself. 

Leigh-Anne snorted. "Men. Is that all you guys think about? Sex? Why can't I want to ride your big surfboard at night?"

"Do you even know how to surf?" he asked her suddenly. He certainly never seen her on a wave before.

"Do I?" She chuckled. "Clearly you haven't heard about me." Leigh-Anne grabbed him my the collar of his shirt and brought his face close to hers. "Just lay down and be my surfboard, Liam."

"Be your surfboard," he repeated to himself and then rolled his eyes, but he laid down on the towel anyways. "You should really be an actress, I can't tell when you're kidding."

Here he was feeling terrible because he thought she really meant riding his surfboard and he had left it at home. He felt like a pervert for thinking that sex is what she meant when her body language earlier was screaming it.

"I'll work on that next year," she said off handedly, climbing on top of him and started kissing his neck. Leigh-Anne wasn't into foreplay, that required too much work on her part and Zayn was usually the only person she did it with because she knew how much he appreciated it. 

Liam grunted when she bit him and used her tongue to sooth it. He was really about to have sex on the beach... he would never look at that drink the same way after this. His hands roughly grabbed her ass covered in the skimpiest sorts he had ever seen, gave it a firm squeeze and then she pinned his arms down with her hands.

"No hands! You're a surfboard, Liam," she reminded him. "Surfboards don't have hands."

He bucked his hips upwards and made her bounce. "So I can't use my hands? You expect me to just lay here?" That wouldn't be any fun.

She grinned down at him. 

"Exactly." She reached behind herself and untied the top to her bikini and threw it to the side. Leigh-Anne grabbed her breast, messaging them and teased her nipples until they were hard right before his eyes and loved how Liam's thrusted upwards again impatiently.

She reached down and playfully twisted his nipples through his thin shirt as punishment and he yelped.

"The hell kinda shit are you into?" he asked her. No hands? Purple nerple? He didn't have a pain kink so she would be out of luck if that was what she was expecting.

"Take this off," she demanded, tugging on his shirt and he pulled it off with ease.

Leigh-Anne licked her lips. "Do you know how long I've waited for this?" she asked slipping out of her shorts. She'd chosen not to wear anything underneath and Liam noticed and whistled at the sight.

"How long?" he mused, still eyeing her nether lips. She wasn't bald, but it looked good, it was trimmed low enough.

"Too long. I saw you awhile ago and told myself I had to have you." She spotted him and wondered how it would feel to fuck Adonis. 

"I feel lucky," he admitted. 

"You should. I don't offer to ride just anybody whenever they fall on me," she told him and kissed down his chest and biting at one of his nipples for her own enjoyment. She bit into his hip bones and held it down when he thrusted again, she wasn't about to suck him off if that's what he was thinking. 

Liam thrusted against her strong hold. His shorts were getting uncomfortable, his dick was too hard already from excitement, he didn't want to wait any longer. This had been on his mind all day, he didn't need much to get him into the mood.

"I don't know which one I wanna ride first," Leigh-Anne said, cupping his tented shorts and rubbing him through the material, he hissed at the friction. "This one looks fun but..."

"But what?" He groaned and she slid her hand under the waistband of his shorts, he hadn't worn underwear either, to grab him directly. His skin was on fire and she could feel the angry veins that throbbed beneath her fingers and ran up his shaft. She stroked him slowly with a soft, tight fist and he sighed at the feeling. Relief was on the way, there was no need for his cock to send out an SOS.

"But I kinda wanna do some nose-riding first, it'll make the ride easier." He was definitely big and she wanted to be soaking wet and relaxed enough to take him without it hurting. Going on touch alone, she assumed he was as thick as her wrist and that would be hard for anyone to take if they weren't prepared.

"Nose-riding? How do you—Oh!" Maybe she did know how to surf after all. Liam chuckled and even though she said "no hands," he slapped her bare ass anyways and relished in the sound of it. "Get up here."

She smirked. She loved it when they were compliant..enough.

Liam picked her up and she adjusted herself so her knees on both sides of his head, her core almost dripping in anticipation over his lips. 

"Don't drown," she teased and before he could reply, she lowered herself onto his mouth.

Liam rolled his eyes and gave her a tentative lick before he blew softly onto her folds before licking a path from the bottom to the top of her slickness and parted her lips with his tongue. Leigh-Anne sighed in pleasure and slowly ground her hips against him and moaned when his muscle slithered it's way inside of her. Liam nipped at her bundle of nerves and got her to moan loudly when he closed his lips over them and sucked harshly. Her moans motivated him to suck harder and alternate between sucking and tonguing her lava like aperture that was going to erupt like a volcano when he was done with her.

In no time Leigh-Anne was bucking urgently against his mouth, her hands in her hair and she even let him use his arms to hold her because she had started moving so wildly on him. Liam could feel her womanhood fluttering on his tongue and he swirled it over her sensitive clit, enjoying every moan she elicited and all of her sweetness that was starting to flood his mouth. Every drop of her nectar was precious and he didn't want to waste any.

"Liam," she whined when he tongued her quickly, thrusting it in and out of her dripping heat and cheating when brought his hand to rub her clit in fast circles that were making her dizzy. He was sending her over the edge too fast and she hadn't planned to cum on his face, she wanted him to be deep inside of her when she did.

Liam held her still and hard to his mouth to French kiss her lips deeper, her moans and cries of how great it felt encouraging him to go faster. And faster he went. His tongue pistoned her sex rapidly, mercilessly and he felt her hips stutter, internally smirking to himself at a job well done because she was. She was erupting and he was beaming with pride.

"Fuck," she cried and began to gush. Liam didn't stop, he was still holding onto her and licking every drop of her desire that spilled out of her. He liked the way she tasted and wouldn't mind her sitting there for a minute longer if he didn't want his own release so badly. His cock was leaking and he could feel it every time she moaned, every whimper and pleasure filled cry of his name shot straight to his dick making it jump and the stiffness was becoming unbearable.

She was slowly descending from her high when she dismounted Liam's mouth, smiling down at him and the wet mess she made on his face. She quickly surged forward, swept up in that post-orgasm high and sealed their lips together with a bruising force that surprised him. He pegged her to be one of those no kissing types, and she was, but that was too good for her not to enjoy the fruits of his tongue's labor.

He groaned into her mouth and kissed her back hard, loving that she wanted to taste herself. He made sure he tongue fucked her mouth the same way he had done her pussy a second ago and she moaned feeling herself throbbing again. She picked the right one tonight, her skin was already feeling too hot for her and they hadn't even gotten to the best part yet.

"Where's the condom?" she asked between their kisses and biting his plump bottom lip and pulling on it before she licked her way back into his mouth to swirl her tongue around his again.

"Pocket."

She never disconnected from their kiss as she reached into his pocket, he kicked off his shorts and she opened the wrapper and she slipped it on him without even looking. Liam idly wondered how much of an expert she was at this but intantly stopped caring, his mind going blank when she pinched his sensitive head between her fingers.

She pumped him again with confident stroke to make sure he was ready and he was, he was more than ready and she felt herself quivering for him. 

"Ready?" Leigh-Anne held his thick cock in her hand and rubbed the tip over her entrance to tease him, biting her own lip to stop herself from moaning when it brushed her clit.

Liam bucked his hips as a "yes" and she held them down when his swollen head entered her abruptly. 

"You're my surfboard," she reminded him.

"Then hurry up and fucking ride me already," he snapped and she smirked at his choice of words.

This wouldn't be the last time she rode him, she would make sure of that. This wouldn't be the last time they fucked. Zayn had said those exact words and they were 6 months in.

"Don't rush me, Surfboard."

Leigh-Anne lowered herself onto him inch by inch and took deep breaths to relax herself because fuck, he was big and thick and stretching her out more than she had been stretched in awhile. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure and the deeper she took him, the more pleasure she felt. Just thinking about how big he was sent another wave of pleasure raking through her body.

"Shit, you're so tight," his rough voice told her. "And so fucking hot." She was scorching around him, the condom was the only thing saving him from her searing his meat.

She wiggled her hips to adjust herself when she was seated to the hilt on him, she had taken all he had and Liam had watched in torturous amazement as her silken walls engulfed him without resistance. He wasn't expecting her to take all of him, the women he was with usually couldn't and just because she could meant he was going to be hooked.

"Shit," he muttered when she clenched her walls around him, picked herself up and slammed herself back down. He closed his eyes and groaned loudly when she did it again, and again, and again, his hands itching to touch her and instead settling for fisting the warm sand. It wasn't enough. He needed something that wouldn't slip through his fingers, Liam needed something to anchor him because he would get swept away in this feeling.

She gasped when he thrusted up into her hard and striking her spot. She wanted to scold him for it but she couldn't when it felt so good. Her body was too hot, she was too wet and it felt too amazing. Liam agreed, he would only add that being under her and watching how she began to bounce on him and arched her back was a sight to behold.

She had a hand twisting one of her dark, puckered nipples and the other was frantically rubbing at her clit. Leigh-Anne huffed and moaned softly and it harmonized with the slapping sound of their skin that was sweating from the work and the humid air around them and his own groans of satisfaction creating a symphony. He wasn't going to last much longer if she kept riding him this way, every time she came down he thrusted himself up in perfect timing. Liam could tell that she wouldn't last either, he could feel her spasms and her core tightening around him and he knew she could feel him pulsing, too, ready to explode.

Leigh-Anne started spewing a list of curses and leaned her body forward until she was chest to chest with Liam, biting into the junction of his neck until he hissed in delight and still taking his rod as fast as her hips would go. Liam took this as a sign and wrapped his arms around her waist and fucked up into her at such a brutal pace that she couldn't match it. The way his hips snapped into hers was quick, hard, and hitting her spot over and over again and the only thing louder than Leigh-Anne's blissful cries were the waves crashing violently against the shore.

And like waves, they crashed. Liam's smooth thrusts became jerky ones and after Leigh-Anne had bitten him again to stop herself from screaming so loudly you would think she had been stabbed, she started panting in his ear telling him how she wanted him to cum for her, give her all he had. Liam's face contorted with pleasure and grunted as he spilled himself into the condom, his thrusts becoming less intense, less precise and slowing down until they were nothing but shallow pumps into her sore cavern. 

Leigh-Anne's face was in the crook of Liam's neck and she licked up it until she reached his mouth. She slotted her lips between his in a slow kiss, her tongue prying his mouth open so their tongues could meet again. Liam felt himself soften and gingerly slipped himself from her and pulled off the soiled rubber and she sighed into the kiss. She picked the right day to come to the beach.

Liam turned his head and broke their kiss, she laid her head on his chest and listened to his erractic heartbeat under her ear and she pinched his nipple.

"Did you have to ruin it?" he asked and then chuckled, holding her tightly against him even if she wasn't the cuddling type, which she wasn't. He was spent, his eyes felt tired and Liam felt like he could go to sleep just like this. Cock sedated and a beautiful woman in his arms...yeah, he'd sleep well.

"Ruin it?" she asked quizzically. "I'm ready to ride the second wave." She smirked up at his worn expression.

"Second wave?" 

"Come on, Surfboard," Leigh-Anne teased. "I wanna ride the Big Kahuna with you." 

____xx

**Author's Note:**

> ...Serfboard lmao I hope none of you took this really seriously. I laughed writing the majority of it.
> 
> I don't know what it is about me writing Liam giving head, but it keeps happening. It must be a sign. I'm willing it to be true, Liam has a strong head game y'all, I'm calling it. 
> 
> • Remember, don't comment and be extra. 
> 
> Outchea x


End file.
